The Story of Klaine from the beginning
by kathi-chan gleek
Summary: Little Kurt goes on holiday with his parents, and there on the beach, a cute little boy helps him to defend himself against a few mean boys. Will it be the only time they meet, or will they stay in contact and get closer with the time? kid!klaine


_This idea came into my head a few days ago, and I just had to write it down. I think I'm going to continue this story, but I'd love to hear your oppinion about it. And please tell me if there are any mistakes! _

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and I'm in no way related to it or to Fox*_

* * *

**Klaine: The first meeting**

Going on holiday with his parents was meant to be fun. Kurt knew that, and he had hoped so desperately that it would. And in the beginning, everything went very good. They were going to the beach this year, and he decided he liked their little holiday home as soon as they arrived there. It was small, sure, but it had nice funiture and smelled nice, and he even had a small room for himself. When they went to the beach to see the sea in the evening, it was beautiful, and Kurt was beginnig to be sure that this holiday would be great.

The next morning, he had breakfast with his parents, and then, they went to the beach. After a while, more people were coming there, and Kurt saw that there were a few other children now too. He thought that it would be nice to play with them and walked over to a few boys, which were about seven years old, just like himself. But as soon as he got there, the boys stared at him like he was an alien or something and one of them said „Let us alone, we don't want to be like you. You will turn us all gay!" Kurt looked at them in shock. He heard things like this from the older kids at his school quiet often, and it always hurt him. He had learned what „gay" meant three yeaers ago, but he still couldn't understand why people made such a big deal out of it. He just liked boys more than girls, he thought they were cute and he had even had a small crush on a boy at his school a few months ago, but all that wasn't bad. And it wasn't an illness, something the others could get by playing with him.

Seeing that he still stood there, the boys seemed to get angry. One of them made a step towards Kurt, and it scared him so much that he fell backwards into the sand. They destroyed his sandcastle, which had took him over an hour to build, and then they went back to him. But just as they were about to do something to him, a small boy, about eight or nine years old, came running towards them, jelling at the boys to stop it. Kurt was glad when the boys really went a step away from him, but they still stood near him and waited for what aould happen next. The boy arrived where they were, and he walked to Kurt and helped him to get up again. „Hi, how are you? Did they hurt you or something? Are you okay?" the boy asked, and Kurt answered in a sad tone „I'm fine. That's not the first time something liked that happened, I'm getting used to it. My name is Kurt, by the way." „Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. I'm Blaine. And they shouldn't do that, because it's not right. And you don't have to get used to it! It's just not okay!" Hearing the worrie in Blaine's voice and how angry he was at the boys, he asked shily „Do things like this happen to you to? And aren't you afraid that I might turn you gay too?" Blaine shook his head quickly. „No, I'm not afraid of you. That's silly. Something like this has happened to me one time, when I told the boys I was playing with how much I like Disney movies. They told me that's girly, and that I should go away." „You like Disney movies too? Which one's your favourite? Mine is Arielle." Kurt really liked the boy by now. He was cute, and he cared about him and talked to him. AND he liked Disney! Blaine thought about it for a moment, then he answered „I think mine is The Lion King, but there are so many great ones! I love them all!" And he asked Kurt „So, are you here on vacation too? Or do you live here?" Kurt shook his head, „No, I'm on vacation. My mom and dad and I, we arrived here yesterday. We gonna stay for two weeks, and then we have to go back home." „Great, I'm going to stay for one more week. And were are you from? I'm from Lima." At first, Kurt thought that he had misunderstood Blaine. „You're from Lima? In Ohio? Really?" „Yes, I am. Really. Why do you ask?" „Because I am from Lima too! But, why haven't I seen you there before? If I had seen you, I would know it, you are so cute that I could not just forget you." As Kurt realized what he'd just said, he was shocked. Now, Blaine would be disgusted and afraid, and he would go and let him alone here again. But Blaine just smiled and answered „I moved to Lima only three weeks ago, it's possible that you haven't seen me in that short time. And I think you are cute too!" Now, Kurt was happier than he had ever been in the last months. He was talking to Blaine, who was nice and cute, and Blaine thought that he was cute too. And they lived in the same town. He had never believed that something like that could happen too him, and the other kids had always confirmed that. But now it was happening, and he thought that maybe, everything would be better from now on.


End file.
